


Little Robin

by Jehans_Sugardaddy



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehans_Sugardaddy/pseuds/Jehans_Sugardaddy
Summary: Jehan and Robin get together and decide to prank Claude.
Relationships: Claude Frollo & Jehan Frollo, Jehan & Robin Poussepain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Little Robin

It was a sunny morning, and Dom Claude Frollo had decided to take a light stroll around his beloved cathedral. As he was walking, he heard a rather familiar voice laughing. He made a sharp turn, careful not to be noticed by the young blond who was sitting on the steps of the cathedral. The priest took a closer look and realised that the boy was talking to a small bird. Confused, Dom Claude decided to question the youth. He cleared his throat and easily caught Jehan's attention.   
Jehan's blue eyes met his own dark ones.  
"Jehan, may I know what you are doing, and why are you talking to that bird as if it were a person?"  
The younger of the two brothers smiled cheekily as he stroked the bird's soft feathers.  
"Why, dear brother, can't you tell? I'm talking with my dear friend Robin."  
The elder brother just stood in silence. Had his brother finally gone insane? Or was he just drunk? Or perhaps this really was the young scholar known as Robin Poussepain, turned into a bird as a punishment.   
The younger Frollo observed his brother's puzzled face with an amused look. A hint of mischief glowed in his bright blue eyes. At last, his brother opened his mouth to speak again.  
"But...how? How is this possible?"  
The teen grinned as he averted his eyes to look at the tiny bird.  
"It's simple. This really is my friend Robin. My brother, I didn't expect this from you. Aren't you supposed to be an educated and bright man?"  
Just as he said that, faint and muffled laughter came from one of the hidden corners of Notre Dame. Jehan's eyes quickly darted towards the place the laughter was coming from. The archdeacon managed to catch a glimpse of fear and alertness in the boy's eyes, his own following the sound shortly after. There, behind one of the stone walls, he noticed a familiar form. The boy laughing was none other than Robin Poussepain, Jehan's good friend and fellow scholar. The realisation soon hit the oldest one present. The bird that his younger brother had in his hands was none other than a small robin. Suddenly it all made sense. Jehan's unusual amusement, his persistence with the word Robin… It all fell into place. The older Frollo held back a grin as he shook his balding head.  
"Kids these days..." he thought amusedly as he turned his back on the two boys and headed back into the cathedral.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried...Huge thank you to Vic (penultimatepenguin) for rereading this and editing it<3


End file.
